LB-New recruit
by madfishcabbagelover
Summary: a new recruit joins
1. Default Chapter

HTML

HEAD

META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Works 4.0"

/HEAD

BODY

FONT FACE="Times New Roman"PPART ONE./P

PSally:So, when's da new crew commander coming, Geoff?/P

PGeoff:Well, were not quite sure yet, she should have been here an hour ago./P

P*meanwhile Tania (the new crew commander) has just jumped out of bed to see that she is very late!*/P

PTania:Christ! I don't believe it, i'm late for my first day at work,bloody hell!/P

P*Tania pulls on sum clothes and jumps on her bike*/P

PTania:C'mon, hurry up*stuck in a traffic jam* wot on earth's goin on?*suddenly Blackwall fire engine E441 drives past,sirens blaring*/P

PHang on, weren't that my watch? Hey wait for me!/P

PAdam:Is she following us?*points out of window at Tania who is racing down the street after them*Pull over./P

P*Engine stops*/P

PTania:Oh thank goodness you stopped./P

PMick:Is something wrong,ma'm?/P

PTania:You're Bluewatch right?/P

PMick:Yes/P

PTania:Oh great, so i guess you must be Mick Callaghan, i spoke to you on the phone!/P

PMick:So you're our new crew commander ay, you're a bit late!/P

PTania: Sorry 'bout that*jumps aboard*/P

P/P

P*Bit later back at the fire station and Tania is in Mick's office explaining why she's so late*/P

PTania:I'm really sorry Guv, i overslept, i promise i won't do it again*gives Mick an extremely sweet smile*/P

PMick:Alright, you can go./P

P*The watch are cleaning the pump ladder when suddenly an old face returns*/P

PDAN BARRAT:Hi everyone, how ya doin?/P

PSally:Dan?Oh my God,it is you,well,how are you,what have you been up to this past year?/P

PDan:Well, i've been traveling as you know,and................/P

Pi've got engaged!/P

PGeorge:Oh yeah!,congratulations mate, is she a looker?/P

PDan:I believe you've already met her./P

PSally:Huh?/P

P*Tania cums downstairs,whereupon she sees Dan and gives him a big snog*!!!!!!!!!!/P/FONT/BODY

/HTML


	2. Part Two

London's Burning -Part two

Sally: Tania, ure engaged to Dan?

*Dan is looking a little miffed*

Tania: Um,no, I just felt like doing dat!

Sally:You mug!

Dan:So, are u guys going to introduce us?

Sally:Oh yeah,sorry, Dan this is Tania, our new crew commander,Tania this is Dan he used to be a member of Bluewatch at the old station.

Dan:Nice to meet u,Tania.

Tania:Sorry 'bout that, I couldn't resist.

*Fire bell rings, the watch jump to action*

Charlie:Fire at 20 Oak Lane.Persons reported.

Tania:Jesus, that's not my house!

The watch:huh?

Tania:*gotta watch LB to understand,so WATCH IT*never mind.

*Lots of driving and putting on of fire gear*

20 Oak Lane.

Mick:Adam,Tania,get ure B.A(breathing apparatues for those not in the know) on.

Adam and Tania:Guv!

...............

Funny voiceover man:Will Adam and Tania rescue the "persons reported" or will something go wrong, what's going to happen between Tania and Mick?Who IS Dan engaged to? Find out in the next chapter of London's Burning-My Way.


	3. Part Three

London's Burning- Part three

*Adam and Tania have gone into the fire*

Adam:Jesus, we'll be lucky to find anyone in here!

Tania:Adam!

Adam:What?

Tania:*shouts*turn and run, now!

*There is a huge explosion(caused by a gas cylinder overheating),Tania and Adam are sent flying*

Mick:Oh my God, what just happened?*speaks into walkie- talkie thing*Tania?Adam?Are you guys ok?

Adam:Guv*urgent type voice* i'm o.k,but......

Mick:But what Adam?

Adam:It's Tania,she's trapped under a beam, I can't move it, we're going to need some assistance straight away!

Mick:O.k,don't worry Adam.*turns to the watch*Right, Sally,Frank,go help them,Craig,Charlie,you go and see if you can find anyone else in there!

...............................................

Sally:You alright Adam?

Adam;Yeah,yeah i'll live.

Frank:We're going get this off you o.k Tania,Adam you keep talking to her,keep her awake.

Sally grab that end!

*Sally and frank lift the beam off Tania*

Frank:C'mon then lets get out of here.

*Outside, paramedics are seeing to Adam and Tania*

Charlie:*on walkie-talkie thing* no sign of anyone Guv,the fire's almost under control now.

Mick:Keep looking.

*Woman walks up to the house*

Mick:Excuse me madam,you can't come any closer.

Woman:That's my house!

Mick:It is, is anyone inside?

Woman:No, I live alone!

Mick:Charlie,Craig, it's o.k you can come out,no one's in there after all!

*Back at the station*

Mick: Are you sure you're alright Tania, you can go home and rest if you like.

Tania: I'll be fine Guv, don't worry about me.

Mick:I always worry about you, how can I not.

*Tania smiles*

*Meanwhile,in the mess, the watch are questioning Dan about his future wife*

George:So, Dan, who is she, you still haven't told us.

Dan:It's Carmen.

Sally:What, the Carmen you used to date Carmen.

Dan:That's the one.

Geoff:How is she and the kids?

Dan:Doing well, she's also...........

Funny voiceover man:What is Dan going to say next,hmmmmm.

Is there something going on between Mick and Tania?Find out sometime soon.


End file.
